Maybe One Day, My Sesshomaru
by Sesshomaru's Bride
Summary: This is my first story Ever, so please forgive any mistakes. Please bear with me. Rated K for some Minor Violence, and a half-naked Inu-Youkai.
1. Danger

**Ch.1**

**_Danger in Paradise_**

"**Sesshomaru-sama, are you all right? You look very pale". Asked Rin, who was**

**standing over the great demon-lord. He didn't answer; he just looked up into her **

**light brown eyes. Seven years back, he had saved this very same girl from wolves**

**that were attacking her village when she was not but a ten-year old child. She was**

**so small then, and so fragile. Rin had been through some hard times in her life, **

**and had lost her parents at the loving age of four. When she had lost them, she was**

**traumatized so badly that she quite speaking for a long time. Rin wouldn't utter a **

**single word to any one. She never really had any friends either, not until she met **

**Sesshomaru that is. He was kind, and handsome, but very mysterious. He never **

**really smiled to her, or anyone else for that matter. He was considerably tall, about **

**six-ft. or so. He had the most beautiful golden-copper eyes, the likes of which she **

**had never seen before! Sesshomaru always wore an old-styled Japanese white **

**kimono with the sleeves the color of red and little sakura blossoms printed on the**

**shoulders and the tips of the sleeves. His pants were white as well and his shoes**

**were a light black color. He was a very good-hearted kanzen youkai (dog demon), **

**though he was very deadly with a sword in his hands. Sometimes a little harsher**

**than he wished to be, Sesshomaru would come off a little too strongly with others.**

**Now that Rin has been traveling with Sesshomaru & his loyal servant Jaken, she's **

**begun to speak again. She's grown a lot as well, now she is 5ft.7, and is about 17 **

**years old. She is a very lovely girl with her dark black hair, a small comparison to**

**Sesshoumar's long silver hair beautiful light brown eyes, and a slim figure.**

**It took a few minutes before Sesshomaru gave her an answer. Rin; he said, I'm **

**fine. I just needed to rest a bit, that's all, nothing more. Before Rin could speak **

**another word of concern to him Jaken interrupted her (as always). "My lord; he **

**said, I hate to agree with the girl, but for once she has a point". "You do not look at**

**all well"! Sesshomaru sat there under the shade of the sakura tree for a while **

**thinking. After some thought he started to rise. He said nothing as he walked slowly**

**in the direction of his castle (which resided towards the west in the Musashi Plains**

**), and left Rin & Jaken behind him just staring after. He went a ways further before**

**calling to them to come, else be left behind. They walked on in silence for a while **

**until it became too much for Rin to bear. She stopped, trying to figure out what was **

**wrong with her lord. Sesshomaru & Jaken kept walking until they noticed that Rin **

**wasn't following. Immediately, Sesshomaru looked back too see where she was! **

"**Rin, he asked; why have you stopped?" If we are to get home before dark we must**

**keep going. Sesshomaru started walking towards her as he puzzled over her**

**behavior. For a while she said nothing to him, didn't even look at him…then, "Lord Sesshomaru, why have you been acting so strange lately?" She paused, then**

**stated, "It is as if you are not entirely all here". He looked at her for a few moments**

**trying to understand her meaning. "Rin; said Sesshomaru, I've just been very deep**

**in thought lately, that's all". For a moment she gave no response. Then Rin asked **

**him, "Lord Sesshomaru, what have you been thinking of that would cause you to**

**act so strangely?" Is it so horrible that you can not speak of it, even to me?" He **

**thought for a while, then said; "I do not really think that it is something for you to **

**worry over". "I will keep it to myself until I figure it out". "Mmm… Lord Sesshomaru;**

**asked Jaken, would you like for me to take the girl ahead so that you may have**

**some privacy to think about it?" Sesshomaru looked back to see that Jaken was in**

**a nearby tree looking down at him and Rin. The great lord replied to Jaken that if **

**he wanted to be left alone he would say so. Then he said; "Get down here so we**

**may leave". Jaken got down from the old cherry blossom tree just as Rin and **

**Sesshomaru started to go.**

**It had been a few hours since they left the shade of the old sakura tree, so now they**

**all stopped for a rest (more for Rin's sake than anyone else's). There were many**

**trees where they stopped, and many different varieties of flowers. That was the**

**main reason that Sesshomaru decided to stop there, because Rin loved trees and**

**flowers so much. They each found a spot to sit more comfortably(Jaken chose to **

**sit as far from Rin as possible.) Sesshomaru and Rin sat under a beautiful Japanese**

**tulip tree watching as little animals scurried through the grass, flowers, and finally up into the trees. **

**When the critters disappeared into the shadows of the trees Rin started**

**humming something. As she hummed Sesshomaru watched and listened to her in **

**fascination. He had never heard her hum before now, and he didn't recognize the **

**tune so he asked if she would sing it for him. She replied that she would be **

**honored to sing it…as long as Jaken didn't mind". Humph; said Jaken, whom was**

**sitting near a black berry bush. "I do not care what you do, for my lord **

**Sesshomaru wishes to hear it". In reply to that Sesshomaru told her to go ahead **

**he also told Jaken to be quiet or else . Rin started singing her song, and it was the**

**most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his life. After she finished her song she **

**looked up at Sesshomaru, and what she saw brought her some hope **

**for her lord. He was smiling, the lord of the Musashi Plains was really smiling! **

**In all the time she'd known him he had never once smiled, to her or anyone else.**

**She couldn't possibly have done that. There's no way that with her singing she had**

**actually made him smile! "Lord Sesshomaru; She asked"? She was going to ask **

**why he was smiling, but just then…yikes! Jaken was screeching at the top of his **

**lungs! Sesshomaru and Rin got up and looked around in alarm. "Jaken; asked **

**Sesshomaru while covering his ears, what is the matter with you"? "Why do you **

**shriek so"? After a few more painful moments Jaken replied that there was a very **

**atrocious looking beast headed strait for them. Sesshomaru and Rin's first sight of**

**the monster was through the clearing a few yards away from where they stood! It**

**was…'BIG', about nine-ft. tall at the very least. It had hands that looked like a bee's**

**stinger, colossal sized feet that could squash an elephant, a big-barreled chest,**

**and a face not even a mother would dare to love (any other details are to horrible**

**to mention --). Seshomaru took Rin & Jaken and started running with them in tow **

**toward the other clearing not too far from them, opposite where the monster was. **

**The thing spotted them and started to make chase. The three of them didn't get very**

**far before it caught up with them, and when it did it immediately went for the girl! **

**The monsters left hand/stinger opened up like a blossoming flower & started to **

**shoot out what looked to be giant needles. Rin was so frightened that she couldn't**

**move even if she had tried, she was paralyzed with fear. They had run into **

**monsters before but none quite like this one, it was taller than most & a lot uglier.**

**Just as she thought that she was done for… Lord Sesshomaru pushed her out of **

**the line of fire…& he got hit instead! There were countless needles in his **

**chest, and you know he has to be in pain but he didn't care right now. All he cared**

**about was getting rid of this nuisance that had just tried to kill "HIS" Rin, and get**

**rid of it he would! Sesshomaru got out Toukigin & got into position for a fight, just **

**waiting for it to come at him…and it did. The monster lunged at him with its strange**

**stinger-like hands to try and squish him but Sesshomaru was far faster than it was,**

**and with his sword he countered its attack then slashed through it, from its chest **

**to its stomach…it was dead! All the wile he was fighting, Rin & Jaken watched, **

**hoping that Sesshomaru's wounds would not interfere with the fight, Rin was more **

**worried than anything else when it was all over. When everything calmed down a **

**bit Sesshomaru staggered over to where the others were he was finely feeling the **

**pain of his wounds, and it was almost unbearable. As soon as Rin saw him coming**

**toward them she started running about getting the things she would need to clean,**

**and bandage his wounds. As Seshomaru was moving slowly toward the others he**

**started to realize the intensity of his wounds were increasing greatly. It felt like his**

**whole body was on fire, scorched by a raging inferno! He neared the spot where **

**Rin and Jaken were setting camp & preparing to doctor him up with various herbal **

**remedies, and sat down, for he was unable to stand any longer from the pain of the**

**wounds on his chest.**

**A few minutes later**

**Rin & Jaken finally finished their herb gathering, and now started to bandage lord **

**Sesshomaru up with the many salves that they made. The battle had been very **

**intense and Sesshomaru's " little " wounds were starting to get to him, although he **

**was being treated by the best youkai physician in the western region sad to say **

**that it's Jaken. As Rin watched Sesshomaru get his wounds patched up she **

**noticed that his chest had a kind of reddish-purple bruise on it! Jaken didn't notice **

**the bruise it seemed, so Rin asked him. "Jaken-sama, what is that strange bruise**

**on Lord Sesshomaru's chest"? "It does not seem to be normal "! The minute that he**

**noticed the bruise Jaken turned very pale (much the same color as Sesshomaru's **

**own face at the moment). Sesshomaru was oblivious to the fatality of his own **

**wounds, and when Jaken tried to tell him what it was…he was unconscious. It **

**seemed that the effects of the strange bruise had made him pass out. His head was **

**drooping down to where his chin touched the top of his chest, his breathing was **

**irregular, and when Rin touched his cheek he had a fever. Rin snatched her hand **

**away from Sesshomaru's face immediately, as though she had just touched fire, and **

**told Jaken to lay Sesshomaru down on a blanket while she went to the stream **

**nearby to wet a washcloth for his fever. When she came back with the washcloth **

**she put it over Sesshomaru's forehead, and then leaned over to very gently kiss his **

**left cheek (to check if his temperature had gone down or not, of course). Sadly it hadn't dropped at all, if anything all it did was go up even higher. "Sesshomaru-**

**sama, please be all right"; Said Rin, whom was now starting to cry. **

**A few days later **

"**Oh… how long has me-lord been like this"? "This is not good at all, not at all"! **

**Said Jaken, whom was pacing the ground near where they had just carried **

**Sesshomaru whom I might add is still unconscious. "I do not know Jaken-sama; all **

**I know is that we need some help". "None of these herbs are working at all and he **

**is getting worse by the minute"; Said Rin, who after a few minutes had stopped her **

**crying. She was at the moment still trying to get Sesshomaru's temperature to go **

**down, but to no avail. It just kept rising, and if he were a marshmallow there would **

**be nothing left of him by now! He was so hot that you could fry an egg on his chest. **

**While Rin tried to cool him off Jaken just kept pacing and ignored her statement **

**entirely. A few seconds later he stopped pacing almost at the same time that Rin **

**was going to repeat what she had said earlier. Jaken looked strait at her, then **

**Sesshomaru, then to the north. "Rin, he said; please take care of Lord Sesshomaru **

**for a few days for me". "I just thought of an herb that my mother had taught me **

**about when I was very little". "It was called the 'Serenity blossom', and it only **

**grows to the north of here where my village once stood". "It is said to be able to **

**cure any…Jaken was unable to finish his sentence, for Rin interrupted him before **

**he could. "Jaken-sama, you can not leave Lord Sesshomaru and I all alone". "There **

**is no way for me to defend him or myself if something should come across us". **

"**Sesshomaru-sama and I would be easy targets for any monster that would happen **

**upon us". "Is that what you want"? He replied quickly that he would make it to **

**where they could not be seen, heard, or smelt by anything. "Rin, said Jaken in a **

**much softer voice than he usually used with her. "If I do not go and find this **

**herb…he will…die"! That was all it took to change her attitude toward his leaving **

**them alone. "Jaken, she said, piteously; it will be dark soon, and the sun is already **

**going down". "So I was wondering if you would, at the very least, stay with us for **

**one more night. He accepted her request but told her that he would leave at early **

**sun-rise.**


	2. Maybe One Day

**Ch.2 **

**It had been a few days since Jaken left for the north to find the "Serenity Blossom",**

**and still there was no sign that Sesshomaru was getting better. A couple of days **

**ago he had been awake long enough to drink some broth Rin had made over the **

**fire in the little cave that was now their camp until Jaken came back with the herbs. **

**Rin was fixing to roll out her futon when Sesshomaru coughed, and said something**

**that she couldn't quite understand. She moved a little closer to him so she could **

**hear what he'd said. **

"**Rin, I am sorry that you have to go through this, and I'm sorry that I am unable to **

**do anything except lay here and be a burden to you every day". "Oh Sesshomaru, **

**don't be sorry for this; she said sadly, as she touched his face with the back of her **

**hand". "It wasn't your fault that the monster came along". "And if anyone is to **

**blame for your being poisoned then it is my fault, for if I had just gotten myself out **

**of the way you would not have had to save me". **

**For a while he did not say anything, he just looked at her with a sad look in his **

**eyes, then to her surprise he pulled her down beside him on his pallet and gently **

**held her in his arms. She started weeping, yet still he held her as though to give **

**comfort. "Oh Rin; said Sesshomaru wistfully, running his hand through her hair. "It **

**was never your fault". "After all you are only human, and to be perfectly honest **

**with you, I was afraid, too". **

**As he spoke, Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him till her head rested neatly on his**

**shoulder in the curve of his neck. Many minutes passed before she stopped crying**

**and sat up. Her face was still a little wet from her tears and she was embarrassed **

**that she had broken down so. Gomen nasai, my lord, said Rin; for such an un-called**

**for outburst! Gently, he wiped away the last remnants of her tears, all the while**

**thinking just how lost he would be without her by his side. **

**He loved her very deeply, but was too proud to admit it. "Pride"; he thought, as his**

**eyes drifted shut, beckoning him to sleep. "Might very well cost me the one person**

**that I truly care for". Quietly, Rin went back to fixing her futon as if nothing had **

**happened. All the while wondering if she had only imagined the tenderness that she**

**saw in Sesshomaru's eyes as he wiped away her tears.**

**She decided to roll out her bed right beside his, so that, if he needed anything, she **

**would be where she could hear him call. The night was cold, but Sesshomaru was **

**still burning up. "If Jaken does not return with that medicine soon", she thought, **

**shivering, as she laid down beside her lord; "Lord Sesshomaru will surely die of **

**this fever"! She prayed that master Jaken would return before the worst should **

**happen, for as selfish as it may have seemed, she**

**just did not wish to lose anyone else. **

**"Please lord Sesshomaru", she whispered softly to**

**his now sleeping form, resting **

**her head on his for-arm. "Please do not leave me**

**alone". "I love you too much for **

**you to die on me now"! Ever so gently, so as not to**

**disturb him, Rin softly gave **

**him a kiss on the corner of his lips. "One day,**

**Sesshomaru, I will be able to tell you**

**how I feel".**


	3. Tell Him

**Thank you sooo much for your review on the first two chapters _Angel's Fallen Knight_ They were a real pick-me-up after a few days of racking my brains out trying to get those two chapters done. It would really help me if someone could throw a few ideas around_ Oh and before I forget, I love all your Final Fantasy VIII stories. I can't wait for the next ch. in '_Fatal Shadows 2: Double Crossed'

* * *

**

**As for you _Moonlight at Midnight_ I didn't think you were being rude at all. I welcome any advice, even a bit of criticism. After all, _What doesn't kill ya only makes you stronger. _In my case though, it's more than likely to make me think more** ;b **Sorry to tell ya that I haven't read any of your stories, but that's only because I haven't gotten around to them yet. I tend to read one fanfiction at a time, it keeps me from getting confused. ****

* * *

**

**Ch. 3 **

**_Tell Him_**

**As she lay beside him, Rin thought about ****her feelings for Sesshomaru. She **

**wondered ****if maybe, when Jaken returned with the **'**Serenity Blossom', and her lord **

**was ****healed, she would be able to tell him the ****truth about her feelings. As she was **

**about ****to fall asleep, Rin recalled a song that her ****mother used to sing to her before **

**she died. **

_**'I'm scared**_

_**So afraid to show I care **_

_**Will he think me weak **_

_**If I tremble when I speak **_

_**Oooh - what if **_

_**There's another one he's thinking of **_

_**Maybe he's in love **_

_**I'd feel like a fool **_

_**Life can be so cruel **_

_**I don't know what to do **_

_**I've been there **_

_**With my heart out in my hand **_

_**But what you must understand **_

_**You can't let the chance **_

_**To love him pass you by **_

_**Should I **_

_**Tell him **_

_**Tell him that the sun and moon **_

_**Rise in his eyes **_

_**Reach out to him **_

_**And whisper **_

_**Tender words so soft and sweet **_

_**Hold him close to feel his heart beat **_

_**Love will be the gift you give yourself **_

_**Touch him **_

_**With the gentleness you feel inside **_

_**Your love can't be denied **_

_**The truth will set you free **_

_**You'll have what's meant to be **_

_**All in time you'll see **_

_**I love him **_

_**Of that much I can be sure **_

_**I don't think I could endure **_

_**If I let him walk away **_

_**When I have so much to say **_

_**Love is alight that surely glows **_

_**In the hearts of those who know **_

_**It's a steady flame that grows **_

_**Feed the fire with all the passion you can show **_

_**Tonight love will assume its place **_

_**This memory time cannot erase **_

_**Blind faith will lead love where it has to go **_

_**Never let him go'**_

**Before Rin fell asleep, once again she gently placed a kiss on the side of **

**Sesshomaru's lips. Before Rin closed her eyes, she could've ****sworn that she saw **

******Sesshomaru smile.**

**_

* * *

_****_One week later

* * *

_ **

**One week, one small weeks worth of food, all gone! Rin had been pacing back and **

**forth all day, fretting over this new obstacle in her path to lord Sesshomaru's **

**recovery. As if it wasn't bad enough that Jaken still had yet to return, now they **

**were out of food! Luck was not on her side this day. Now as Rin was pacing,**

**Sesshomaru was watching her with great interest, he had never seen his Rin so**

**flustered in all the time that he'd known her. It was quite amusing to listen as she**

**grumbled on and on about how she was going to kill that little imp, if and when he **

**returned! After, of course, he gave Sesshomaru the medicine. He himself was **

**begining to wonder if something had happened to Jaken, for he'd never failed to**

**serve his master before, unless something was wrong. After a while of amusing **

**himself with watching her, he decided it was time for ****Rin to stop moving around so **

**much in the same spot before she bore a hole in the cave floor. Rin,he said; whilst **

**beckoning to ****her with his right hand. C****ome sit ****here ****beside me and rest yourself **

**from this useless worrying. ****Never one to disobey her lord,she sat down where he **

**was indicateing. Looking into his eyes, she felt a calm come over her.**

**_If only I could tell _****_him how I feel; _she thought as she leaned close to his side. _It would _**

**_be great to know _****_how he feels as well. _Instead of asking how he felt about her, she **

**decided to ask how ****he was feeling. I am much better now Rin, you have no need to **

**worry; he replied as ****she kissed his cheek to "check his temperature" (_yeah right _). **

**Satisfied that it had finally gone down some, Rin reluctantly sat back down. That**

**was the second****time that she had kissed him and it was starting to become an **

******addiction for the both ****of them. You know Rin; Sesshomaru said as a thought struck **

******him********. I think it would be best if you rested for a bit, you've not slept for **

******seven days now. It's not good for you and you know that! Butlord SesshomaruI... **

******He cut her off,sighed, and said; I will be fine if that isthe problem. He gaveRin a **

******little smirk to assure her, then made her lay down beside him. He truly was worried **

******about her, but that was not the only reason that he wanted her to sleep. As she lay **

******downhe thought. _As soon as Rin goes to sleep I will need to get out of here, I'll need to _**

******_find something for her to eat! I'm more worried about her health than my own_. She **

******truly did ********look very tired, almost hagard in appearance. When he sensed that she **

******had********fallenasleep, Sesshomaru got up as quietly as possible so as not to wake her. **

******Moving toward the mouth of the cave, he looked back just to be sureone more time **

******before completely emerging up out of the cave. _Now_;he thought, _the fun begins. I _**

******_just pray that I get back before she wakes up. She'd probably have a heart-attack if she _**

******_woke up only to find me gone._ Chuckling to himself he walked swiftly into the forest, **

******hunting for his prey.Poisen be damned and fever buzz off, he needed some **

******excitement. Sesshomaru only hoped that Rin wouldn't be too angry when she **

******found out.**

* * *

**Okay, I know that it's been a while since my last update, but there is a reason for that... alians came and stole all my good ideas... hahajust kidding. The thing is that when I finish a chapter and post it,all the little idea fairies fly away for a well needed vacation. The sad thing is they leave me behind to try and figure things out on my own. But there is some good news, they might come back if people will REVIEW and throw around some ideas of their own for what they'd like to see happening in the next chappie. I must tell you though, I'm a sap for happy endings. So don't suggest any deaths, I'm depressed as it is. Also, here is my declaimer**

**I, Sesshomaru's Bride, dohere by declair that all charecters in the Inuyasha series do Not belong to me. If they did then Sesshykins would be much nicer to his brother, and everyone else for that matter (_but not Jaken)_ I think it's funny when Sess hits him with rocks or steps on him. Anyway please review or this story will never get finished. TTFN**


	4. Where are you?

Ok, so it's been over a year since I updated this story and i've finally regained interest in it. Gomen to all those who have reviewed and put me on their fav list for taking so long with this story. Now for the Declaimer: I, Sesshomaru's Bride, do hereby state once more that I don't now, nor will I ever, own Inuyasha. If I did, it would be all about Sesshomaru, and Rin would be a young adult. Enjoy the chapter, but before I forget, if words are in [ then that's a memory, and words between these ' denote speaking and these " mean thinking. Ja Ne

Ch.4

**Where are you?**

(Somewhere on a mountain)

**It was raining, and it was cold. All around him the wind was blowing, picking him up a few times, hindering his every move. It had been a week since he set out to find the serenity blossom, and Jaken wasn't making any progress in his quest to save his lord. '**_**This is most unfair**_**, Said Jaken. **_**Why do these things always happen to me? I just know that me-lord is suffering with that human-child caring for him! **_**Yelled Jaken angrily.' **

**He had been traveling for a week now searching for that herb, and still nothing. Everywhere he went, he faced torrential winds and rain. It was as if something didn't want him to succeed ( **_**Wonder who that could be)**_

(Back with Sesshomaru in the forest)

**It was the perfect night for a hunt, and all was quiet and calm. Sesshomaru stalked his prey with very light footsteps. He was still a little weak from his injuries, but he was determined to catch something for Rin to eat. After all, if she didn't eat, she would die. Sesshomaru didn't want that, so here he was, stalking a deer! **

**Quietly he moved closer to it, trying not to startle it. The last thing he needed was for the silly thing to panic and run off. So far the deer hadn't noticed his presence and was leaning down to drink from a stream that was running through this part of the forest. **

**Finally, when he got close enough, Sesshomaru pounced on the deer. It struggled for a bit, but he finally got a proper hold of its neck and with a quick wrenching motion of his hands, the deer stopped moving. '**_**Now to return to the cave before Rin wakes up, Said Sesshomaru to himself.**_**' **

(Back with Rin in the cave)

**Now the first thing that came to her mind was, **_**'Where is he**_**?'****She had been sleeping so peacefully until something woke her from her pleasant dreams. She didn't know what had woken her, but the first thing Rin did when she awoke was check on Sesshomaru. **

**At least, she would have, if he'd been there that is. It was dark in the cave, since the fire had gone out probably a few hours ago. All Rin could see at first was a lump where lord Sesshomaru was supposed to be sleeping.**

**As she looked closer, she came to realize that Sesshomaru was gone! Many thoughts were running through her head like, Where is he, is he all right or, Has something happened to him! She looked around frantically, searching for some clue as to what could have happened to him. **

**Just as she was beginning to panic and on the verge of tears, there was a sound outside the cave. Frightened that it was a monster or worse, a bandit, she moved to the very back of the cave and held her breath, hoping that who or whatever it was would go away.**

**Suddenly there was a figure standing in the mouth of the cave, looking around until its eyes met her wide and scared ones. As the moon became visible outside the cave she could see that it wasn't a monster or a bandit. It was. . . . **

'_**Lady Kikyo**_**, Cried Rin in relief. **_**What are you doing here my lady**_**?' Rin ran to the undead miko and embraced her fondly. [**Two years back Rin had been kidnapped by a Neko-youkai while Lord Sesshomaru was off somewhere doing Kami only knows what.

Jaken was supposed to be watching her but as usual he left her alone to fend for herself. The Neko was going to use her as bait for lord Sesshomaru. It seems that many years back she and Sesshomaru had fought against each other in a war of some sort and she still held a grudge against the dog-demon.

It just so happened that Kikyo was nearby and had sensed the aura of the demoness and went to investigate. She found them in a small cave near a lake, the demoness trying to frighten Rin with taunts of how she was going to kill Sesshomaru. When she saw Kikyo she immediately attacked her, trying to bite her head off.

As she neared, Kikyo stepped to the side and notched an arrow, waiting for the right moment. A little closer and she let the arrow fly, straight into the Neko's heart. Afterward she returned Rin to her comrades. They had become fast friends.

Where there used to be an icy shell, Kikyo's heart became warm like it used to be before she was tricked by Naraku. **'_Rin, _Said Kikyo. _It is good to see you again, what has it been, two years? _**

**She smiled thinking how wonderful it felt to be able to see Rin again, but something bothered her so she asked. '_Rin, where are Jaken and Sesshomaru?_' **

Rin looked down, as though in shame and told Kikyo about what had happened a week ago. Kikyo listened quietly while Rin described the monster in detail to her, hoping for a way to be able to help the girl in some way.

'_So, _she said in a questioning tone. _Jaken has gone off to find an herb called serenity blossom for Sesshomaru, leaving you here to care for the dog-demon_. _And now, even though he is still unwell, Sesshomaru has gone missing? Did you not think that maybe he has gone to find some food perhaps? _She asked this while looking at the entrance of the cave through the corner of her eye. It looked like there was a person standing there, holding what looked like a deer. " _I wonder,_ she thought, as the person began to walk further into the cave, catching Rins attention."


	5. Good News, You're not dying

**...O_o... Hehe, please be gentle with me oh great readers, my brain has been on a coffee break**

****

* * *

Ch. 5 

Good news, You're not dying

**It had been hell getting the deer back to the cave, what with Sesshomaru being much weaker than normal, but he finally made it back only to stop at the entrance. It seemed that not only was Rin awake, but there was the faint smell of graveyard soil in the cave. As grateful as Sesshomaru had been to her saving Rin, he still held a great disliking for the dead Miko. She was, after all, the reason his brother had been pinned to the God Tree for fifty years. Not that he would ever admit to caring about Inuyasha or anything, it was just the principle of the matter.**

**He walked a little further from the mouth of the cave then layed aside his kill for cleaning later. He had a sinking feeling in his gut that he was in for it this time. "Lord Sesshomaru, cried a very upset Rin. Where were you and how dare you leave without telling me"! She very quickly got up from her sitting position beside the bi- I mean Kikyo, and begun to drag Sesshomaru over to his pallet**.

**After she had him seated she sat beside him and gave him a look that said, "you'd better start talking mister". Actually glad to be back inside their temporary dwelling, he heaved a small sigh of content followed by aggravation at the putrid smell of the dead woman sitting across from him. "Rin, he said lightly. I noticed while you were sleeping that we were out of food so I decided to go hunt something for us. Do not be troubled, I am a little tired now, but I will be fine". **

**Seeing that that was all she was going to get out of him she patted his shoulder and went over to the deer to start preparing it. (He did go through a lot of trouble for the silly thing after all) thought Rin. Happy that he was off the hook, Sesshomaru then turned his attention from Rin to Kikyo. "Miko, what do i owe the pleasure of this visit?" he asked venomously. "Is there a reason for your presence or were you just passing through?"**

**Ignoring his sarcasm, she said; "Lord Sesshomaru, at first I was just passing by and thought to take a short interval here in this cave, but then I came across Rin. She told me what happened to you and that your servant was away looking for the Serenity Blossom. I couldn't very well leave her alone while you were off trying to catch a deer now, could I?"**

**He was satisfied at her answer, but there was something in her eyes that said she was hiding something. "You say Rin told you what happened, correct?" he asked her. "Did she describe it to you, that strange creature?" As she nodded he saw a knowing look in her eyes so he called her on it. "You know something, don't you. You know what the Demon that attacked us was." It was a statement, not a question. Looking into his now almost red eyes, Kikyo decided to tell him all that she knew.**

" **It's name was Kaiju Taihen(**roughly translated it means "Terrible Monster", I know, it's pathetic**) It had been causing a lot of trouble and sickness throughout the country for quite some time. The people will be happy to know that it is dead. I believe it came from the Continent (**china**), though why it was here is any-ones guess. You, Lord Sesshomaru, will be happy to know that the illness that it gave you will not kill you, but you will still be sick for a few more days." **

_**Thump**_

**Rin had just finished skinning the deer and was about to start chopping it up for a stew when she dropped her knife after hearing this. She was so happy and relieved that she was almost in tears. She quickly got up and went over to Sesshomaru's pallet. When she got there she couldn't help but to fling herself into his chest. (**_I_t's cause she's happy, really ^_~**)**

"**Oh Lord Sesshomaru, this means you're going to be ok." As she said this tearfully, he wrapped his arm around her in a weak hug. With his chin resting on her head he looked at the dead miko and thanked her. "You have this Sesshomaru's gratitude for the information, now if you will both excuse me, I am tired and wish to sleep." As he said this he very gently removed Rin's arms from around his waist and set her a few inches away from him. Not to long after he layd down he was fast asleep, content in the fact that everything was well with the world (his little world at least, the rest of the world is screwed up ;P)**

**While he slept Rin chatted with Kikyo for a bit while she prepared the deer that Sesshomaru had gotten for them. After she had everything chopped up and the stew was done, she offered some to Kikyo (**_can't be a bad host now can she_**) who kindly declined. They talked for a little more after that then it was time for the dead Miko to leave. "Until we meet again Rin," Said Kikyo. "Make sure you take care of yourself". Rin told her that she would and waved goodbye as Kikyo slowly disappeared into the night. **

**'I'm so glad that Sesshomaru is going to be alright, I was so scared that I was going to lose him.' As Rin thought this she went back into the cave and layed down beside Lord Sesshomaru. Very gently and lovingly she placed a small kiss on his forehead, cuddled up against his shoulder, and went to sleep. **

**It seemed to him that it had only been a few minutes since he fell asleep, but as He slowly opened his eyes he could see a little sliver of early morning light comming from the mouth of the cave. He tried to turn onto his side but found something, (**_or should we say someone_**) was hindering his movement. As he looked down all he could see was a mop of beautiful black hair. As gently as he could, he shifted her over a little so he could see her face. It never ceased to amaze him how lovely she was (**_for a human_**). **

**"I suppose that, it was only a matter of time before I fell in love" he said to her still sleeping form, "but I never would have guessed she would be a human". _'is this what you_ _meant Father_' He thought to himself. ' _when you asked me if I had something to protect? If that is the case then, yes, I now have something to protect.' _He felt a slight movement at his side. When he looked down golden eyes met with light brown. Slowly he moved so that they both were in a sitting position, him on the pallet and Rin in his lap.**

**"Did you sleep well my lord"asked rin. She looked up into his face when he did not answer her and the first thing she saw were his eyes. It was strange, the way he was looking at her. She couldn't explain it but, it made her heart flutter just a little. Their faces were so close that their noses almost touched. "I slept very well Rin, thank you" he said in a whisper. "Did you sleep good as well"?**

Coming out of the slight stupor she was in she replied that, yes, she had slept very well indeed. "That's good". As he said this she noticed that their noses were now touching and that Sesshomaru's eyes had a slightly darker (sexier) look about them. She thought maybe he was still a little sleepy so she was going to get up and allow him to lay back down for more rest when suddenly, their lips were touching. Her eyes widened a fraction before closing as she sighed in content.

**He hadn't planed on kissing her, really he hadn't. It just sort of, happened. She had just looked so damn innocent and disheveled, what with her clothes tangling about her and her hair slightly mussed up from sleep. What really did it for him was when she started to blush. It was just too cute, and he kissed her without even thinking. At first he thought she would pull away, but suprisingly she didn't.**

**When she closed her eyes and sighed into the kiss he thought his heart would beat right out of his chest. Very slowly so as not to scare her, he gently nibbled on her bottom lip. When she moaned it was like music to his ears. A little more bold now, he began to lick her lips, begging entrance into her mouth. When she opened her mouth for him and he tasted her for the first time he was in pure ecstasy.**

**Rin had never felt anything like it before, it was like she was walking on a cloud. Before he became ill, she could only dream of him loving her. And still, she had to wonder(**_dumb girl_**). It felt so good, and she was really enjoying it, but she gently pulled away from the kiss. She had to know before it got out of hand weather or not he loved her, or if it was just a spur of the moment thing.**

When she pulled away, he mourned the loss of her sweet lips. All he wanted to do was bring her close and run his fingers through her hair, and then just taste her again. As he was pulling her back to kiss her again she put two fingers to his lips to stop him. When he gave her a confused look she removed her fingers and moved away from him a little. "Lord Sesshomaru, I can't do this" she said. **"Why not, he asked. You were enjoying it as much as I was, or at least I thought you were. Why do you pull away from me Rin?"**

**She could see hurt in his eyes and what looked like rejection. "I need to know, lord Sesshomaru. How do you feel about me? Do you have true feelings for me or..." She paused, looking away from his piercing golden eyes. A sudden look of clarity came into his eyes at her question and, because he couldn't help it, he chuckled. (**_the sky will fall tomorrow folks_**)**

**At his chuckle she quickly looked up. "What's so funny" she asked dejectedly. "I find no humor in my question, I just want an answer my lord". Again he chuckled at her and placed his hand on her cheek. He looked into her eyes then placed a kiss on her forehead, eyes, the tip of her nose, her cheeks, then finally her mouth. "Can you not tell, my dear Rin" he asked kindly.**

**"To ask me if I truely care for you is like asking me if the moon, sun, and stars hang in the heavens". As he said this, she realized that what he was saying was... "You love me"? " Hmph, Yes Rin" he said. "I have loved you for a long time now". She asked him why he never told her and he stated that he couldn't. "I am a demon, Rin. My pride would not allow me to tell you what my heart longed for me to say".**

**"Oh Lord Sesshomaru" she cried excitedly as she tackled him to the pallet in a hug. (**_Rin's hug of DOOM!_**) As she balanced herself over him on her elbow's she looked into his eyes, eyes that at one time would not have spared her a second glance. She leaned over him a little and whispered something into his ear. "I love you too".**

**After she told him that she cuddled up to him and kissed him ever so sweetly on the lips. Sesshomaru had never been so happy before in his whole life as he was in this moment. He had his Rin, and nothing was ever going to take her away from him as long as he lived. After a few heated kisses between the two new lovers they both fell into a contented sleep. (**_that's all ya get ya pervs_**)**

**

* * *

"3 Days Later" (**_Long sleep Ne ^_^_**)**  
**

* * *

**

**It had been 3 days since Sesshomaru and rin confessed their feelings for each-other. Rin was very happy today not just because she had Sesshomaru's love, but because he was all better. Lady Kikyo had been right, it was only a few more days before Sesshomaru was well and on his feet again. Rin had cooked another pot of stew earlier and she and Sesshomaru were contentedly eating and making light conversation.**

**The subject of Rin'd mortality came up somehow and she became a little upset at first (**_she brought it up, the baka_**), but then Sesshomaru calmed her down. "It is simple Rin" he said. "Once you and I are mated, I will mark you as mine by biting your neck and taking some of your blood." "But Sesshomaru" asked Rin. "How does that help my problem"? He laughed a little and told her that he hadn't been finished explaining. **

****

"After I mark you and take some of your blood, you have the choice of doing the same. If you do this then you will gain the same life-span as me". That seemed to make her happy, so they began to talk about when they would mate. They decided that since he was better they would mate the day after they got to his castle. After that was decided they both washed up the dishes and everything at the stream where Sesshomaru caught the deer. After that they packed everything up and headed home. Rin couldn't help but think that they had forgotten something though.

* * *

"A few hours later at the cave"

* * *

**"LORD SESSHOMARU" came the high an annoying of Jaken. Any birds that had been nesting in the trees took flight at the strange and painful sound. "Lord Sesshomaru, Rin, I am back and I have the herb! It was a very hard journey and I had to fell many foes on the way, but I got it for you me-lord...Me-Lord Sesshomaru?" As he entered the cave all he heard was the echo of his own voice. Looking around he saw that no one was there. Sesshomaru and Rin were gone and so were their things.**

**"LORD SESSHOMARU, HOW COULD YOU LEAVE YOUR FAITHFUL SERVANT JAKEN"?!

* * *

"The Next Day"

* * *

**

**The next day Rin and Sesshomaru were mated. They were happy and content, but one thing was still bothering Rin. She just couldn't put her finger on it and it was really starting to bug her, that is, until Sesshomaru started nibbling on her ear-lobe and she forgot about it again. All in all everyone lived happily ever after...**

Jaken: WHAT DO YOU MEAN EVERYONE LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER YOU PITIFUL HUMAN, THIS JAKEN IS MOST UNHAPPY WITH THIS ENDING!!

Sesshomaru's Bride: Deal with it frog-man, I'm the author, what I say goes.

Sesshomaru's Bride: (Chases Jaken around the room with a stick)

Jaken: AHHHH (screams like a girl) LORD SESSHOMARU, PLEASE SAVE YOUR LOYAL SERVANT FROM THIS CRAZY HUMAN!!!

Sesshomaru: (To busy making out with rin to care)

Sesshomaru's bride: Ahahahaha No one will save you now frogman, you're all mine!

Suddenly out of no where Sesshomaru's Bride's frog obsessed cousin shows up.

Frog obsessed cousin: WTH? Why are you hurting that poor little froggy?

Frog obsesed cousin: Snatches Jaken from the author and takes it back to her room.

Sesshomaru's bride:...Oh well(Sighs contentedly while listening to Jaken scream in horror)

Frog obsesed cousin: Now then, don't you just look so cute in that pink dress ^_^

Jaken: LORD SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Readers: You are so evil.

Sesshomaru's Bride:Ha ha, yes I am (sits down with some popcorn and watches her cousin torture Jaken)

Yes, I know, I'm strange. ^_^ Sorry it took so long to get this out here. Just to let everyone know this is the last chapter. I don't think I'll be writing anything else anytime soon either. Hope you all enjoyed the story. Ja Ne, Sesshomaru's Bride.


End file.
